


Forget About Love

by SailorMew4



Series: Love By Any Other Name [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Pining Lance (Voltron), Potions Accident, Temporary Amnesia, True Love, True Love's Kiss, based on once upon a time episode "Snow Falls", klangst, laance is kinda a jerk but its cause MAGIC MISHAP, lotor is minor, slight langst, this takes places after 4xo2, this was written way back when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMew4/pseuds/SailorMew4
Summary: After Keith left for the Blade of Marmora Lance misses Keith that it physically pains him being away from him. He doesn't want the heartache anymore. When Lance and Hunk went to the alien bazaar; he found the very potion that can solve his problems.... but at the cost of forgetting the source: Keith. He drinks it, but what is the true cost of ridding his heartache.





	Forget About Love

**Author's Note:**

> I"M NOT DEAD! TRUST ME! I GOT LIKE TWENTY SOMETHING IDEAS READY!
> 
> Sorry for the LOOOONNNNNG Hiatus, but I just started my senior year so I'm quite busy. Though hasn't stopped my ideas literally I got like twenty ready to be typed. Though this is recently finished and the longest waiting. Holding Out for a Paladin and Add Water will take some time as they are my longer stories. I hope y'all can be patient for other stories, because haha my real laptop is all glitch and I had to wait to go to the library. 
> 
> Anyway this a part of a series (more info at the bottom), but this story is based on my love of memory loss, true love, and by following true love's kiss. This is based on the episode of Once Upon a Time "Snow Falls" so some dialogue will be based around that.

Lance lays in his bed as he stares at his phone clock. It reads 2 a.m. as he turns to his side to go through his gallery and sees a picture of Keith. He sighs as he zooms in on Keith's face. 

Three months. 

That's how long Lance hasn't seen Keith. 

Ever since Keith joined the Blade of Marmora he's been staying with them for a longer period of times. Lance sometimes can call Keith for a few minutes before he's off another mission. 

He just wants to see Keith. 

There's this weight on his chest that grows every time he thinks or sees Keith. He groans as he knows what this feeling is. He's felt many times on Earth and sometimes in space. Heartache. Yet, never to this portion. 

Hearing Keith do all these heroic deeds to stop the war and only see him through a screen makes him the weight on his chest grow heavier each time.

_ Just close your eyes Lance and  _ **_try_ ** _ to sleep _ . Lance closes his eyes and practically slams his head on his pillow. 

Despite only seeing darkness his heart is telling him it's that raven hair that he hasn't seen since it left the Bridge all those months ago. 

He groans wishing he would just get rid this feeling.

* * *

 

 

Lance groans when he enters the training room. Despite the time passed he's still used to seeing Keith training in the morning, yet when he enters it fills more empty despite having everyone in the middle talking.

Shiro discusses with Allura and Coran on what they should be working on today while he turns to the side and sees Hunk and Pidge happily talking with the newest addition of Matthew Holt. 

Lance has nothing against the guy, it's just little more…  _ lonely  _ with no one that he can hang out with, without bothering or interrupting something else. 

_ At least with Keith, I would have someone to talk to _ Lance sighs as he bounces from one foot to another waiting for the training to begin. 

“Okay team, we're going to see how well we can do on the gladiator solo. The only one that really trained solo with the gladiator was Keith and I think he had the right idea,” explains Shiro as Lance begins to tune him out with the mention of Keith.

_ Gee,  _ **_thanks_ ** _ universe  _ Lance groans internally as he's already thinking of Keith from the night before. 

“-ance.  _ Lance!” _

Lance’s thoughts come to a halt as he sees Allura and Shiro share a disappointed look as they point to Coran who's ready to set the gladiator down. 

“Lance, are you ready?” asks Allura with a stern tone, but it has an underlying sense of concern as his eyes looked they were galaxies away. 

Lance clears his throat as he nods half-confidently. He forms his Bayard as Allura and Shiro quickly shuffle off the deck to start the training session. 

The gladiator falls through the ceiling ready to fight. Lance aims his rifle to start shooting the gladiator as he keeps missing by a hair. 

Shoot. 

Miss.

_ Shoot.  _

_ Miss.  _

**_Shoot._ **

**_Miss._ **

**_SHOOT._ **

**_MISS!_ **

_ Come on _ Lance grits his teeth as the laser misses the head of the gladiator.  _ Just let me  _ **_hit_ ** _ you!  _

The gladiator swings its staff as it twirls it through its robotic fingers before slamming Lance to the ground. As if the gladiator knows about insult to injury it releases a shock on Lance's stomach.

Lance groans as the gladiator falls unceremoniously with Allura behind it with an annoyed and concerned look. 

Hunk rushes to his side as he helps him up. Lance clutches his stomach as he can practically hear Keith asking what happened to his shooting skills.

“Lance? Are you okay? Do you need the healing pod?” asks Hunk with concern dripping from his voice. 

Lance shakes his as he whispers, “No. Just a scratch. Um, I'm gonna rest for a while,”

Lance flashes a fake smile as he walks to his room ignoring some of the concerned cries for him. 

When he enters the room he takes his armor off leaving the undersuit on. He takes out his phone as he looks at the gallery and stares at the picture of Keith that he snuck a snap of. 

“Why can't I  _ stop  _ thinking about you?” mutters Lance as he zooms in on the face despite knowing this will make it worse, yet he knows that not looking will make him feel  _ worse _ . 

He plops down to his pillow when he hears his phone ring. He sees its Keith as a smile subconsciously forms as he answers the video chat. 

“ _ Hey, Lance. I wanted to ask where Shiro was. I need to tell him something,” _ says Keith without so much a blink.  _ “I've been trying to contact him or Allura for maybe… half a varga.” _

The weight on Lance’s chest drops to his stomach making it ache even more from the shock of the gladiator. 

“Oh, he… he's training with the others,” says Lance quietly as his ocean eyes fog with rejection slide to stare at the other his room like it's more interesting than Keith. 

Keith hums in content with the answer before he notices the look in Lance's eyes. His gaze is a million light years away. He bites his lip in curiosity trying to figure out what he can say. 

_ “Why aren't you training?” _ asks Keith with concern lacing his voice. 

Lance grimaces at the question as his hand slides to his stomach. 

“Uh little training mishap. Nothing you need to worry about,” says Lance as he forces to flash a smile to Keith, with his response being a deadpan look knowing he's leaving out details. “But, enough about me - even though that's an  _ amazing  _ topic. What are you up to?”

Keith's eyes trail to the side before he answers,  _ “Well, the tip off didn't really work out, so until we get another one I'll probably be back at the castle in a few days.” _

Lance's posture immediately straightens up at the news as a real smile appears on his face. He can the excitement and anticipation flowing through his veins at the announcement. 

“That's- That's  _ amazing!  _ Man, I can't wait to see you again that's not through a screen,” admits Lance as he feels heat form on his cheeks at his declaration. 

A pink hue tints Keith's cheeks as he adds,  _ “Actually, that's all I wanted to tell yo-Shiro. I'll see you soon I guess.” _

“That better be a promise Mullet,” teases Lance with a teasing smirk, yet his eyes yell at him to be serious about this promise. 

_ “It's a promise,” _ says Keith as he gives a nod before they both hear the booming voice of Kolivan as Keith says his goodbye and hangs up. 

Lance smiles as he lays in his bed when he hears a knock on his door. He yells they can come in as Hunk comes in with a plate of goo.

“Hey, buddy. How are you holding up?” asks Hunk as Lance sits up and grabs the plate.

Lance eats some spoonfuls of goo with a smile. He chuckles through the bites.

“I'm actually better than earlier. Sorry about that again,” apologises Lance with a smile. 

Hunk raises an eyebrow at the change in attitude. He glances at the still lit phone with the screen reading it ended a call from the Blade of Marmora. 

“ _ Oooh, _ Keith called. That explains your smile. So, lay it on me. What did he do this time? Did he laugh as if it were  _ angels _ singing? Did his hair  _ cascade  _ like a waterfall?” teases Hunk as he sees the red on Lance’s cheeks grows darker with each word. 

“ _ No _ . He just said he was going to come home soon,” says Lance with a smile. “He promised.”

Hunk chuckles patting his friend on the back as gentle as he could. Lance lets out a breath at the impact as he plays with his food. 

“But come on. I know you fawn over Keith. Let it all out,” says Hunk with a knowing smile as Lance blushes deeply.

“ _ Okay,  _ so his eyes-” starts Lance as he begins to ramble about Keith as Hunk listens with a rapt attention and fond smile. 

Hunk loves how much, well  _ love  _ Lance has in his heart. It's endearing to hear as Lance wouldn't be him without his adoring heart. 

* * *

 

 

A couple hours later as he hears Hunk tell him through the door lunch is ready Lance gets off his bed with a smile as he walks into the kitchen with a little more bounce in his step. He sits next to Hunk as he grabs a plate of goo.

“You seem to be in a good mood Lance,” greets Allura with a smile as she remembers how Lance seem more dejected as of late. It's nice to see his charming smile rest on his face. 

“I'm always in a good mood Princess,” insists Lance with a wink, even if he knows that's a lie but Allura doesn't need to know that. 

Allura hums in agreement with a fond roll of her eyes. 

“Something  _ good _ must've happened to you if you're still smiling after your…. _ shocking  _ mishap,” says Pidge as Matt snorts at the pun before switching to a more serious demeanor. 

“The only mishap I have to deal with is that  _ horrible _ pun,” says Lance as he places a spoon in his mouth. 

Pidge playfully sticks out her tongue as Shiro comes in with a pleased smile as he takes a seat next to Allura. 

“Well, I just got a message from Keith saying he should be coming in a few days so that should add some excitement in our lives,” announces Shiro to the table as he smiles seeing high fives shared and noises of excitement. 

Pidge turns to Lance who's smiling through his bites as a smirk slides on her face as she leans closer to Lance. 

“ _ Oooh _ , that's why you're happy. Keith already told you didn't he?” teases Pidge with a laugh as Lance's face grows more noticeably red by the tick. “And you miss him so much you can't wait to see him!”

Lance scoffs at the tease with a roll of his eyes. 

“ _ Please _ , I just miss making fun of that stupid face he has,” half-lies Lance as he adds ‘stupidly cute’ in his mind. 

Pidge rolls her eyes at his obvious pining for Keith, she knew the second Lance and Keith started acting more like a married couple then two school boys that there was something more. 

“Well, as much as this announcement pleases me. Coran wants two of you to head to one of alien bazaar that's formed here for some supplies if that's alright,” requests Allura as Coran appears and shows a small list.

“Just some extra food and tools for any future repairs,” adds Coran with a twirl of his mustache. 

“Hunk and I can take it,” volunteers Lance with a smile. “I've been itching to check out those bazaars out. See what other aliens make and sell.”

Coran hums in content as he passes the list to Lance with him and Hunk reading it over. “I expect you two to come back in no less than two vargas.”

* * *

 

 

In the heart of the bazaar, Hunk goes through the list and crosses out the last item of the list as he adjusts his duffle filled with them. 

“Alrighty, we're done. And only a varga early,” says Hunk as he sees Lance nod in content pleased with their time. 

They walk in the direction of the castle when Lance's eye catches an alien woman with a bag with its contents spilling out. 

“Wait Hunk!” yells Lance as Hunk turns around to see Lance rushing to the lady's side. Hunk rushes to help them.  

Lance places the contents in the bag as he asks, “Are you okay?”

The lady looks at him from under her cloak as they involuntarily jump at her looks. 

Her skin is a dirty golden color that glitters in the sun, however it's wrinkly at every turn. It reminds Lance of a crocodile with her eyes matching it with the narrow pupils. Her hair is dirty and looks rough like sticks of hay. Her nails are black like coal with the nails coming to the shape of claws. Her smile is crooked with fangs peeping out. 

“I'm fine Blue Paladin, just some ruffians that pushed me,” says the woman as she grabs her a nearby walking stick to prop herself up as Hunk passes her bags. “Thank you both Blue and Yellow Paladins.”

“Just doing our job,” says Hunk as much as he hates to admit it there's something about this woman that sends shivers down his spine. “Now, if you don't need anything else we should be heading back to the castle.”

The woman hums pleased with the answer yet her gaze is staring at Lance. It sends shudders down his spine at her icy gaze. 

“Thank you again. I only hope my leg doesn't act up while walking to my stand,” says the woman with a large sigh. She glances at Lance with pleading eyes. 

“Oh, we can help you to your stand. Right Hunk?” offers Lance as he turns to Hunk who jumps at the sudden address.

Hunk glances at the woman with a forced smile as he grabs Lance by the shoulder and gives a motion to give them a moment. 

“Look, I know we're Paladins and stuff but I don't trust this woman. We should go,” insists Hunk quietly as he looks behind him to see if the woman is listening. 

Lance looks over at the woman with a sympathetic look as she looks like she's struggling with the weight of the bag as the walking stick is already wobbling under the weight. Lance sighs as the sense of homesickness returns as it reminds him of an elderly neighbor he had.

“Come on buddy. She needs help. This isn't going to be another Nyma and Rolo incident,” promises Lance as his heart clenches at the sight of the woman struggling even more. “ _ Please. _ ”

Hunk bites hits lip as he sees the woman struggling too, but something more… _ sinister _ is around her aura. Much worse then with Nyma and Rolo. Hunk is about to deny Lance another time before the woman makes a small gasp as Lance rushes to her side and steadies her figure as he grabs the bag. 

“We'll help you ma'am. We  _ do _ still have a varga before we're late. Show us this stand of yours,” says Lance as the woman smiles at his helpfulness. 

Hunk sighs tiredly as he adjusts his duffle bag staring at the castle longingly hoping maybe his gut feeling was wrong. He follows Lance just to make sure Lance doesn't hurt himself. 

* * *

 

 

When they arrive at her stand Hunk’s feelings grow at the sight of it. The stand isn't even a stand it look more like a gypsy tent with a wooden booth keeping the entrance open with a opening to go inside the tent. When they enter Hunk sees Lance place her bag down as he observes around the tent. The walls and tables covered in alien antiques, a variety of bottles with liquids and herbs, and some items that reminds Hunk of stories of witches back on Earth. 

“Thank you very much Paladins,” thanks the woman as she takes a seat behind her booth. 

“You're very welcome,” says Hunk as he grabs Lance by the shoulders ready to bolt out of the tent. 

“Wait! Let me thank you  _ personally  _ Blue Paladin,” says the woman as she goes under her booth. 

Hunk tightens his grip on Lance’s shoulder, not trusting this “thank you” at all. Lance gives Hunk a confused look before the woman grabs a potion vial.

Hunk freezes in confusion as the vial only has a clear liquid in it. Lance feeling Hunk’s grip disappear walks over to her with a curious expression. 

“Looks like water,” points out Lance wondering why she's just randomly giving water. 

The woman shakes her finger as a sly smile forms on her lips. 

“I sense great heartache in you Blue Paladin,” starts the woman as she pokes his chest plate with her walking stick. “And it upsets me so that a defender of the universe can be distracted by such a….  _ useless _ emotion.”

Lance bites his lip as he didn't think his lov- he means him missing Keith would be _ that _ noticeable. He can admit it can be distracting at times since they usually only do silly Voltron shows that he's grown to be bored of while Keith is out there probably doing more in one day than him in a week. 

Hunk sees the rejection in Lance's eyes as he interrupts, “Sorry, ma'am-”

“My name is Kurago,” interrupts the lady with a deadpan look.

Hunk gives her an annoyed look as he continues, “Sorry, Ms  _ Kurago _ but we're not interested in your magic.”

Kurago shakes her head in disappointment at the Paladin’s naivety with her work. 

“It's not  _ magic,  _ it's  _ medicine _ . Magic  _ causes _ problems. Medicine  _ resolves _ problems,” explains Kurago with harsh look as her claws leave a hole in her booth from the tapping. “Now, I believe I was speaking with the  _ Blue _ Paladin.”

Hunk bites back a growl as Lance motions her to continue her explanation of the vial. 

“ _ Anyway _ , this vial contains your solution for that heartache. Though it does have one little side effect you must forget the source of the heartache,” says Kurago as she shakes the vial gently. 

_ Forget the source? Forget Keith? _ Lance stares at the vial with a bittersweet look as a part of him tells him to take it. 

That part is telling him how much times has Keith told them - told  _ him _ \- he would visit the team, yet always fall through with it saying there's a new lead or this happens or that happens. Either way Keith doesn't even know about his crush, they can start anew. 

Yet the other part is saying don't take it. Telling him about how Keith will come around to visit he's just busy. It's pointless to start anew when what they have is  _ somewhat _ good. 

“I don't know,” mutters Lance as he rubs the nape of his neck as his heart and head are arguing inside him. 

“Perhaps, it can improve your fighting abilities. Heartache takes up so much energy. You can't tell me that you haven't been hurt because of it,” continues Kurago with a tilt of her head. 

Lance subconsciously slides his hand to his stomach as if he can still feel the shock of electricity from the gladiator. He hates to find out what a Galra would do to him. 

Hunk sees how Lance is fiddling with his fingers showing his internal debate as goes up to Kurago.

“I'm sorry, but we _ really _ gotta go so maybe next time,” declines Hunk as he adds ‘or never’ in his head. 

Hunk practically bolts out the tent with Lance slowly following him.

“Too bad. Maybe with your focus solely on the mission it can end the war,” adds Kurago as Lance freezes where he stands. 

Lance turns to her with a shocked expression as he briskly walks over to her booth. 

“What do you mean?” asks Lance trying to hide his desperation in his voice. 

Kurago smiles brightly as her cheeks wrinkle at the movement. 

“Its just I can tell you want to go home. If the war ends you can go home,” adds Kurago as she smirks seeing Lance's facade of not taking it slipping. 

Lance _ does _ want to go home. More than anything. But the potion is making him choose between Keith and his family. And there's a clear cut winner. 

His family. 

Lance grabs the vial as he asks through his teeth guilty, “How much?”

Kurago smiles victoriously as she shakes her head, “For you, the sweet Paladin willing to help little old me  _ and  _ defend the universe despite being oh so far away from home, it's for free.”

Lance takes the vial and places it in a small bag to carry back to the castle about to walk out of tent with a guilty look. 

* * *

 

 

When Lance returns to his room he stares at the vial in his hand. The liquid is clear like water one might not think much of it at first glance. 

He hears his door open as he quickly hides the vial behind his back as Hunk enters the room. He flashes a smile all too quickly as Hunk gives him a disappointed look. 

“Show it to me,” says Hunk as he crosses his arm holding out his hand with knowing tone. 

“Show you what?” asks Lance dumbly as his eyes give away his lie.

Hunk shakes his head as he strides over and quickly grabs the vial from behind Lance's back. Hunk looks at it with a shocked look before slightly glaring at Lance.

“Are you  _ kidding _ me?! I thought you bought some weird alien creature or  _ something _ ! But not  _ this _ ! I told up this is a  _ bad  _ idea!” scolds Hunk as he shakes the vial slightly with his moving arms to emphasis his annoyance. 

Lance looks guilty as he grabs the vial out of Hunk’s hand before it breaks or spills. He turns away knowing Hunk has a disappointed look on his face. 

“Lance, why did you take it?” asks Hunk in a much more gentle tone as his annoyance and angry are slowly going back under his control knowing that Lance must've taken it for a good reason. 

Lance sighs as he stares at the vial. Why did he take it? 

“Look, Kurago is right. If I get rid of my heartache maybe  _ maybe _ I can be better Paladin. I don't want anyone to get hurt because  _ I'm  _ distracted,” explains Lance as he scratches his head guilty.

Hunk sighs sadly knowing that Lance's heart is in the right place. He takes a seat next to Lance as he gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

“Lance, tell me this. Who do you think you're going to forget because of this. I  _ know _ you wouldn't even touch the vial if you thought it was your family,” requests Hunk gently as Lance shrinks down to his shoulder not wanting to admit it. 

Lance rolls the vial in his palm as he knows the main cause of his heartache and it's  _ weird _ . His heartache for his family never felt this way probably because they were also his motivation to fight. 

“It's….it's Keith,” admits Lance as he grimaces hating that he admitted it as he bites his tongue trying to ease the guilt as it were poison. 

Hunk sighs as he feels he should've figured this out before. He makes Lance look at him as he takes a few deep breaths to ready himself. 

“Listen to me Lance. I  _ know  _ that you miss Keith and yes I know that you love him,” starts Hunk before he sees Lance open his mouth to say something and stops him. “No,  _ no  _ you do. But drinking  _ that _ isn't going to help you. Don't you know the phrase ‘It's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all’?”

Lance knows the phrase, so he nods waiting for Hunk to continue. Hunk hums in content as he continues, “It means sometimes the pain of loving someone is better than nothing. Look at me. You don't think I miss Shay  _ all  _ the time? I do. But, that doesn't mean I want to  _ forget _ her. She's another reason I'm fighting the universe. Now, tell me why you want to forget Keith.”

Lance shuffles his feet against the floor as he doesn't want to admit the full reasoning, but Hunk will understand…. _ hopefully _ . 

“Sigh, it's just… Keith hasn't been with us in  _ months _ and every time he says he's coming he always backs out. What's the point of…. _ loving _ someone,” starts Lance as he whispers that last bit. “If you're not going to see them, not even  _ knowing  _ if they love you back. Plus, she has good points. I can be more focused in battle without being distracted by it which might help end the war quicker and we can go home.”

Hunk shakes his head cursing the bittersweet feeling of love everyone feels. He can't fault Lance for thinking it might help, but it doesn't mean it's any less a bad idea. 

“Lance, all I can ask of you is not to drink it. Keith's coming in a couple days and he promised. Keith doesn't seem like the guy to break a promise. Maybe wait it out. Think about and I mean  _ really _ think about it,” suggests Hunk as he gives Lance a reassuring pat on the shoulder before exiting the room. 

Lance stares at the door close shut as he stares at the vial. He places it gently in a bag before placing it his drawer in between of clothes to keep it from cracking. Hunk’s right. Keith's coming in a few days, maybe this ache in his chest will lighten up. 

* * *

 

 

Lance walks into his room with a yawn as he stretches out any kinks in his body after another night of training. He glances at the clock it being around midnight as everyone, except for Pidge and Matt who just enjoy not sleeping, will be asleep. 

Nothing much changed in these last couple days since the bazaar just train, eat, hang out. It's getting pretty boring. 

He sighs as he plops onto to his bed with his face meeting the sweet release of his pillow. He glances at his drawer where the potion he got waits ideally for him to drink it. 

He turns his head away ignoring the temptation as he stares at the wall as his eyes are ready for some well deserved rest and tomorrow he can wake up knowing Keith is coming home.

**_BZZT!_ **

Lance groans as he feels his phone vibrating. He sits up as he blinks his eyes tiredly when they shoot open at the contact of the Blade. 

_ Keith is calling _

Lance clears his throat as he slaps his cheeks to wake himself up. He swipes the phone to open the video chat. 

“Hey Keith, pretty late in calling aren't you?” greets Lance with a smile before it fades seeing Keith's hidden frown. “Hey, man what's wrong?”

Keith bites his lip as he sees him adjusting his shoulders like he's stopping his hands from doing something. 

“ _ You know how I said I was coming tomorrow? _ ” starts Keith with guilty look.

_ No. Come on man you better be joking _ Lance closes his eyes to focus to keep those comments internally as he looks at Keith and nods in response slowly. 

“ _ Well, Kolivan just told me he needs me on this mission… and I won't be coming for a while, _ ” adds Keith as he scratches behind his ear as he looks away from Lance with guilt pouring from his eyes. 

Lance takes deep breaths through his nose to ease any emotions that are fighting to come out. His heart is telling him maybe it's just a few more days, but his head is saying something else. 

“How much is ‘a while’?” asks Lance trying to control the emotions in his voice, yet some cracks seep through it. 

_ Please, be a couple days.  _ **_Please_ ** _ be couple days _ he begs as he counts to calm his emotions in his head. 

“ _ A month…. maybe two, _ ” answers Keith with a mournful tone as he frowns at his own voice saying it instead of Kolivan. 

_ And the heart is wrong again _ Lance shakes his head slightly that it looked more a twitch if anything. He looks at Keith who has a guilty look, which tugs at Lance's heartstrings bringing back the weight on his chest. 

“Oh,” says Lance as he mentally scolds himself for sounding like a kicked puppy. “I mean, I- _ we _ will understand. Mission always comes first right?”

His eyes grow downcast as they glance at the drawer as if the potion is taunting him again.  _ Why can't things go right _ ? 

Keith nods in agreement of his previous statement as he crosses his arms when he notices Lance's eyes not looking at him. 

“ _ I'm really sorry Lance. I do want to visit you…. guys, _ ” starts Keith as he coughs to cover the slight pink on his cheeks. “ _ I promise. I'll come as soon as I can. _ ”

_ Just like you promised to come this time… and time before that _ Lance flashes a smile at Keith to hide the anguish inside him. 

“Like I said man. I totally get it. You want to finish the mission too,” insists Lance as his fingers start tapping against his leg anxiously fighting to end the call so he cry in peace. 

Though something is bothering Lance as he gives Keith a curious look. Keith  _ looks _ tired, yet he still called anyway. 

“Keith, why did you call me and tell me first? You look  _ exhausted _ man,” asks Lance with a concerned eyebrow raise. 

Keith jumps at the question as his face grows a touch pinker than usual.  _ Must be more tired than I thought.  _

“ _ Oh uh...I just wanted to tell you first, _ ” answers Keith as his bangs block his face. 

A touch of hope ignites in Lance at the thought of Keith missing him too. Maybe, he does li-

“ _ Cause you know. That rivalry thing with you. Figured I could get it off my chest before telling the others tomorrow, _ ” adds Keith quickly with a nervous smile and frantic eyes like he thought his previous statement was weird.

And just that. The hope got extinguished. Lance’s fingers stop drumming against his leg realizing there's no point to cry about something that couldn't happen. 

“Yeah, sure,” says Lance sadly as he stares at the dresser. The temptation of the potion screaming at him as the universe taunts him to drink it. 

Lance opens his mouth to tell Keith goodnight before his heart tells him to keep this conversation a little longer, something good  _ might _ happen. 

“Hey, Keith. Quick question,” says Lance as Keith gives him a noise to continue as his eyes tell him that all his attention is on him now. “If you had the chance to end this war quicker, even if it means to sacrifice something important….would you do it?”

Lance scolds himself mentally. Why did he say that? Now, Keith is gonna think something is wrong. He's about to take back the statement but before he could. 

“ _ Lance _ ,” starts Keith with a stern voice as he narrows his violet eyes at Lance. “ _ Why are you asking that? _ ”

_ Quick say something!  _ Lance's head practically shouts at him as it adds to the stifling feeling in the room from the temptation of the vial waiting in his drawer, the universe taunting him, and his heart trying to hold back from crying out. 

“Uh just curious,” says Lance lamely as he scolds himself for sounding pathetic again in front of Keith. 

Keith sighs as his eyes show concern which grips at Lance's heart wondering what's going through Keith's head at the moment. 

“ _ Lance, if you think it will help bring the Empire down and end this war I say do it. But don't sacrifice something you're going to regret, _ ” answers Keith as his eyes keep that same concerned look as if he's actually worried what the sacrifice is. 

Would he regret forgetting Keith though? Probably. 

But at the same time his head is telling him that if it ends the war quicker he can see his family again. 

Yet, a part of him argues that if he forgets Keith he doesn't need to feel this way and can be a better Paladin. Plus, Keith's right. From the very beginning he put in their heads that _ stupid _ rivalry. Maybe a fresh start is just was what they needed. 

“I don't think I will. Thanks for pep talk Keith,” says Lance with a forced smile ready to hit the end call button. 

“ _ Wait! Lance I uh, _ ” starts Keith as he stops his sentence dead in its tracks. “ _ I uh wanted to add that you're important to me…  _ **_and_ ** _ the team of course so yeah. _ ”

A genuine smile appears on Lance’s face, but it's out of melancholy at his feuding head and heart. 

“Thanks Keith. See you whenever,” says Lance putting his finger on the hang up button again ready to end the call. 

“ _ See you  _ **_soon_ ** _. I'll try visit as soon I can, _ ” says Keith with absolute certainty and a determined smile as Lance hums in content. “ _ And Lance… don't change yourself. _ ”

Lance chuckles to himself thinking that is something he can't stop. He's already changed a lot when Keith left. 

“Yeah sure. Night Keith,” says Lance as Keith doesn't even finish saying goodnight when he finally hangs up. 

With that one push of button all those emotions fighting their way out finally are released as he throws his phone to the other side of the bed as he curls himself up. 

Why? Why is the universe cruel? It was never this bad with him before. He would easily put on a smile and feel better in a couple hours, but things started changing….and for worse in his opinion. 

Keith leaving made him think maybe it was his fault. He  _ did _ mention about how there isn't enough Lions. Maybe if he bottled those emotions - or just got rid of them - Keith would still be here. 

Matt showing up should've caused Lance to be overjoyed Pidge finally got her brother back, but lately she's been spending less time with him. Plus, Hunk is hanging out with Matt too. They're the perfect trio of intelligence and jokes. Why can't he just get rid of this  _ pain _ in his chest every time the three of them share an inside joke. 

Allura and Shiro have each other. Both are amazing leaders and usually don't need his silly old help. Why is the pain of seeing the people he admires most hurt too?  _ Just go away feelings.  _

Coran sometimes talks to him, but advisor to Allura is to priority. Lance is pushed aside, he should be used to it. He's a middle child. Attention is rare. 

_ Quiznak _ . His family. What are they doing? Do they think he's dead or just missing?  _ Go away  _ **_feelings_ ** _! _

Lance curls up tighter as his heart grows tighter with each thought. Wondering what's the cause of these emotions? It's _too_ _much_. 

It's not his family, even though it does hurt, but he got used to this feeling back at the Garrison. Like Hunk said they're the reason he's fighting so hard. 

It's not because of the coalition. He  _ knew _ what he was going into when he heard about this intergalactic war. 

It's  _ definitely  _ not Matt. The sense of loneliness is overwhelmed by the sense of pride and joy when he sees Pidge's smile when they hang out. 

So it leaves only one option and he hates to admit.

It's Keith.

He should've known from the start. He always hid his feelings with that stupid rivalry because he couldn't handle the thought of liking - well now loving - Keith. Then during the whole Lion Switch Keith kept Lance above ground by making it seem like he's actually more than just a boy from Cuba. 

Then there's the tripwire of when he left. Never had he known how lonely he actually felt. And all he said to him was he's going to miss  _ making fun _ of him. 

_ You're an idiot _ . Tears start falling from his eyes as Lance looks at the drawer. The temptation being suddenly much louder than his heart. 

_ Do it _

He reaches over to the drawer.

_ Don't do it _

His hand freezes when he feels his heart clench again. 

**_Do it_ **

That heart clench is the reason he accepted that potion. His hand moves to drawer opening. 

**_Don't do it_ **

But he shouldn't just do this make himself feel better. 

**_DO IT_ **

He clenches his eyes tightly as he opens the drawer quickly as he opens the drawer and grabs the vial. 

He opens his eyes slowly as he stares at the vial. He  _ knows _ that this would help him, but he doesn't want to forget about Keith. 

_ It's for the mission _ Lance rationalizes as he uncorks the bottle. The smell of something akin to apples invades his senses, but it also has a touch of cinnamon. 

A tear slips as he closes his eyes to brace himself for the soon disappearance of his heartache and memories of the person he loves. 

The tear lands in the vial as Lance doesn't notice the vial turning a bright red color before diluting to a soft lovely pink color. 

_ I'm sorry _ .

He isn't sure who he's apologizing to.

Hunk? For breaking his promise.

Keith? For he's the person he's forgetting.

Or, dare he say, himself? For he's going to lose an essential part of his heart.

He braces himself as his brings the vial to his lips and downs the entire vial in one go. 

Lance places the vial on the top of drawer taking deep breaths as it finally hits him what he just did. He waits a few seconds before  _ nothing _ . 

His heart is still in pain and all memories of Keith are still in tact. 

He sighs dejectly as he lays on his pillow with tears flowing thinking maybe his love for Keith was too much for the potion.

Maybe… Maybe that's a good thing. 

He closes his eyes as he drifts to sleep dreaming about seeing Keith again… or was it beating Keith?  _ Eh who cares probably nothing.  _

* * *

 

 

Team Voltron stares in shock as Coran turns off the video feed from that base of the Blade of Marmora. Shiro pinches his nose in frustration wishing he could be mad, but he can't. He understands where Keith is coming from. The mission is always more important. 

“Guess, you won't see Keith yet,” mentions Pidge sadly as she looks at Matt sadly. 

Matt ruffles her hair making a small smile on her face as he adds, “Hey, one day I will. Come on lets play some Killbot cheer you up.”

Pidge’s smile grows a little more as Matt grabs her shoulder ready to distract her from another month of not seeing Keith.

Hunk sighs as he knows as soon as he heard that the Blade was calling Keith wasn't coming and decided to not wake up Lance and the first thing he feels in the morning is heartbreak, but now he needs to wake him up and tell the news. He watches Allura and Shiro go back to work ready to just keep going and ignore their disappointment of Keith not coming for yet another month. Hunk walks slowly trying to delay the inevitable. When he arrives in front of door he knocks on the door as the door opens. He walks in hesitantly when he meets with the sight of Lance putting on his armor straight away, on a morning with no training.

“Uh what are you doing?” asks Hunk in curiosity as his eyes examine Lance. 

Lance gives him a raised eyebrow as he slides on his chest plate as he answers, “Training deck. I'm bored.”

Hunk hums in surprise as he bounces on the heels of his feet wondering how to break the news. 

“Uh, Lance I got some bad news,” starts Hunk safely as Lance looks at him with a curious look and motioning him to continue. “Well uh um see uh here's the thing-”

“Hunk, just spit it out,” says Lance annoyed at the way he's avoiding the news. Unless Lotor suddenly took over the universe there's nothing that would need to be nervous over. 

Hunk freezes shocked at the slight venom in Lance's tone, as Lance usually more patient than this. 

“Keith's not coming. I'm sorry,” says Hunk quickly with sadness in his voice as he's ready for Lance to start showing his feelings, but he's meant with something much worse. 

“Uh Hunk that sounds terrible, but um…. who's Keith?” asks Lance confused with dazed eyes as Hunk stares at him with shocked eyes. 

Hunk glances at Lance's dresser seeing the empty vial. He rushes over and grabs it with wide eyes then shakes it. Not a single drop is left. 

“Dude! Did you drink this?!” demands Hunk with a dread in his tone. 

Lance stares at him with a blank expression as he leans against the palms of his hands. 

“Yeah, last night. Don't know why though or why I bought it. Guess I just thought it would interesting to drink,” answers Lance as he jumps off his bed and heads out of his room. “See ya later Hunk. Tell me when it's breakfast or lunch or whenever.”

Hunk stares at Lance and the vial with a shocked expression. He couldn't believe it. Lance actually drank it. He doesn't know Keith. 

He sighs sadly pocketing the vial away hoping that the sense of dread in his stomach goes away. 

* * *

 

 

Hunk walks in the Bridge with a solemn look as he fiddles with the empty vial in his pocket. He sees Allura talking with Shiro and Coran about the coalition as he wonders how to tell them about Lance. 

“Um Allura-” starts Hunk before everyone turns to the sound of the door sliding open with annoyed Pidge with Matt trying to calm her down and a nonchalant Lance who looks at them with a bored look while Pidge storms over to Hunk with an angry look as she points at Lance.

“That’s  _ not  _ Lance,” accuses Pidge as she crosses her arms as she glares at Lance who rolls his eyes at her declaration. 

Allura gives her a confused look before turning to Lance with an analytical look. She then turns to Hunk, who's rubbing his head in embarrassment.

“Hunk,” starts Allura with a stern look as Hunk jumps at the announcement of his name. “Do you know what Pidge is on about?”

Hunk sighs as he nods dejectly. He  _ really _ doesn't want to talk about the obvious change in Lance's demeanor and the fact he isn't sure how much memories are still in tact. 

“Yeah, sorry,” apologizes Hunk as he grabs the empty vial and passes it to Allura as she and Coran look at it with a curious look. 

“What  _ is _ this?” asks Allura as she shakes it to see no leftover drops to sample and figure it out. 

“It's a potion. Lance got it when we visited that bazaar a couple days ago and well….let me just show you,” says Hunk as he makes his way to Lance who gives a skeptical eyebrow raise. 

Everyone watches Hunk with a curious look as they all watch with a bated breath. 

“Lance, what if I told you Keith stole your face cream stuff and burned it,” says Hunk in a deadpan tone as everyone gives him a skeptical look. 

“Dude,” starts Lance annoyed as he pinches his nose in expersation. “Just tell them I don't know this Keith guy you guys keep talking about.”

Allura gasps in shock as she ignores Pidge yelling about that wasn't Lance with a frown appearing on Hunk’s face. 

“Lance, that's actually concerning and you better not be messing around. You _ really _ don't know who Keith is?” asks Shiro hoping that Lance is just joking around to hide the fact he misses Keith. 

Lance groans annoyed at the look of upset faces and skeptical looks. 

“ _ Yes!  _ I don't know who this Keith guy is! I don't even  _ know _ a Keith back on  _ Earth _ ! So, if you guys stop bothering me about this!  _ That _ would be great!” yells Lance as he throws his hands in the air. 

He feels a hand on his shoulder as he looks back to see Coran with a worried look. Lance rolls his eyes as he stops in his spot and looks at the rest of the Team with a deadpan look. 

“What do you want me to do?” asks Lance with his eyes half lidded and arms crossed. 

Allura smiles slightly trying to hide the worry inside her as she makes her way to Lance and tries to grab his arm gently before he moves away from her. 

“I just want to make sure the potion didn't cause anything that might be detrimental to you,” says Allura in the most calm and gentle tone she could muster. 

Lance groans as he rolls his eyes as he mutters, “Whatever. Do you what you want.”

Allura smiles brightly as she tries to move to grab Lance's arm, but he dodges again.

“You can just  _ show _ me. There's no need to  _ touch  _ me Allura,” says Lance annoyed at her trying to touch him constantly as Allura's gentle smile slips into something somber at Lance's dismissal of physical touch. A touch he would crave from anyone as long as he felt safe.

* * *

 

 

In the medic bay, Lance impatiently taps his fingers against the floor as he resists the urge to rip off the wires connecting to his face. He watches the others stare at a holographic screen. 

“So is there anything else wrong with Lance?” asks Hunk in concern as he can't tell if anything on the Altean screen. 

Coran shakes his head in disbelief as Allura looks at the screen in surprise. She places her fingers under her chin as she analyses the data. 

“Sooo, what's the results Princess?” asks Matt in curiosity as he glances at Lance worriedly. 

Allura shakes her head in disbelief as she answers softly, “ _ Nothing _ . According to the scans nothing is physically wrong with him. No signs of brain damage or a change in his chemicals.”

“I told you! Nothing is wrong with me!” shouts Lance even though he adds to himself that there's plenty wrong with him in general. 

Pidge glares at Lance annoyed even though a part of her is saying this isn't Lance it's the result of one bad potion with Lance. 

“You know, you could at least act like yourself,” comments Pidge getting annoyed with this Lance's attitude with everyone. “We're trying to help.”

Lance scoffs at the comment as he ripes of the wires annoyed with them treating him like a silly experiment ignoring the yells telling him to stop from the Alteans. 

“Ever, thought maybe just  _ maybe _ I wouldn't need to drink that potion if you guys  _ were _ helping me? Huh? Ever thought of  _ that _ ? You're the supposed to be the  _ genius  _ of this group, yet you couldn't even tell one of your own teammates was in pain,” asks Lance mockingly as he stares down Pidge as her tough exterior cracks a little, along with her heart. 

“Dude! What the heck!” yells Matt defensively rushing to Pidge's side checking to make sure she didn't start crying. “We're just trying to help!”

Lance rolls his eyes at Matt's declaration sometimes he can't take this guy seriously. Granted, he hasn't really stayed with the Team  _ that _ long. 

“Just calling as it,” says Lance in a monotone as he crosses his arms and shrugs at him. 

Lance glances at the others as they share a look of disappointment at him. He scoffs at them as he turns away and heads to the training deck. He needs to do  _ something _ . 

When the door shuts and the Team look at each other with worried looks Hunk sighs upset at the sudden personality change in Lance. 

“Maybe,” starts Allura hesitantly to get rid some of the tension in the air. “Maybe, Lance is just in a bad mood today. It might get better as time goes on and he might return to acting like  _ our  _ Lance.”

“I hope it does. No one talks to _ my _ sister like that,” says Matt as he rubs Pidge's shoulders soothingly. 

Hunk stares at the empty vial on the table as he glares at it. He wishes he just threw out the potion when he first saw it. He clenches it tightly ready to throw it against the wall before his shoulders sag and he places inside his bag. 

“In the meantime let's try to make it seem nothing has changed,” suggests Shiro as they all nod sadly in agreement. 

Hunk stays behind in the medic bay while everyone shuffles out. He takes out the vial again as he stares at it. 

“How could something look so harmless, yet change someone completely?” asks Hunk to himself as he sighs hoping that whatever caused these negative changes in Lance goes away.

* * *

 

 

A week later, Lance goes to the usual spot of the training deck and activates the flying target bots. He hums a happy tune before shooting down the bot with a perfect shot.

Lance hears someone enter the training deck as he swiftly turns around facing Hunk who keeps his hand in a surrender position.

“Let the guy with a gun know if you're going to sneak up on them,” says Lance annoyed as he puts away his Bayard. “What do you even want?”

“Uh it's dinner time,” says Hunk cautiously as he keeps his hands up worried if he moves them he might get hurt. 

Lance groans annoyed as he summons his rifle ready for more training as he mutters about not being hungry. 

“Please,  _ buddy _ I made it special for you,” says Hunk with an all too forced smile. He offers a friendly hand that catches Lance's eye. 

Lance sighs annoyed as he puts away his Bayard with a roll of his eyes. He goes by Hunk and slaps the hand away as Hunk rubs his hand and leads the way. 

Everyone in the kitchen is talking happily until Lance enters the room and everyone goes dead silent. 

Lance catches it immediately as he takes a seat farthest away from the others as he asks while walking to his seat, “What? Did someone die?”

He takes his seat as he sees Shiro cough uncomfortably as he asks, “Sooo Lance how are you feeling  _ today _ ?”

Lance looks at him weirdly as he grabs one of the alien version of what looks to be a garlic knot. 

“Fine. Like  _ always _ . Why do you ask?” asks Lance annoyed as he practically stabs the garlic knot with a fork. 

Shiro rubs the back of his neck worriedly before  Allura comments quietly to him, “I told you he hasn't gotten better. If  _ anything _ he got worse. Let's start now.”

Shiro nods in agreement as he clears his throat to grab Lance's attention. 

“Look, Lance we're not your enemy we're just trying to help you. I thought maybe acting like nothing changed this past week would help you adjust, but it  _ didn't _ . You've gotten worse. Don't you realize what you've been doing?” asks Shiro in the most calm tone he can muster. 

Lance shrugs as he takes a bite of the food before pushing the plate away from him so he could at least listen to them. Make it seem like he actually cares. 

“Anyone want to share?” starts Coran hesitantly as he glances at Lance worriedly. 

“I'll go,” volunteers Hunk as he shakes in nervousness before he clears his throat to calm down. “Lance, you've  _ changed _ a lot. You've been more mean and you're snapping at everyone.”

Lance scoffs in disbelief as he asks, “Are you guys  _ serious _ ? You're doing a quiznaking  _ intervention _ like some therapy session?”

Everyone sighs at the reveal of this “special dinner” as Hunk shakes his head in disappointment. 

“Come on Lance, we're your friends and we're just worried,” says Hunk with a hopeful tone.

“Yes, exactly. You've even been distancing yourself from everyone that's not like you,” adds Allura with a forceful smile.

Lance rolls his eyes as he argues, “Maybe I wouldn't do that if we actually  _ did  _ stuff other than this  _ stupid  _ coalition!”

“Well, all you've been doing is fighting that dumb gladiator!” yells Matt as he stands up from his seat. 

Lance growls annoyed as he stands and threatens, “You're just lucky that gladiator wasn't  _ you! _ ”

Hunk jumps from his seat as he goes over to Lance about to try calm him down as he forces Lance to sit down. Lance whacks Hunk’s off his shoulder as he settles down with a harsh glare. 

“Buddy, look I think it's time we get the cure. This last week we've been trying to figure what could cause this and we got  _ nothing _ . It's time we see that woman, you haven't been well  _ you _ ever since you drank  _ this _ ,” rationalizes Hunk as he shows the vial from his pocket. 

Lance sighs annoyed crossing his arms as he rolls his eyes. He  _ knew _ they were trying to find a cure, but he could care less. 

“ _ That _ ,” starts Lance as he points to the vial. “Also resolved all my issues from what I could understand from you. Would you rather have a distracted Paladin that could end up  _ dead _ because of his feelings? Or a Paladin that lives without them?”

Hunk sighs sadly as he mutters about how he isn't sure which is better the option. 

Everyone is silent as Lance is about to take his seat again, until he freezes when he sees everyone give a nod to each other. Lance notices from the corner of his eye Hunk coming closer to him. 

“Lance, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do,” apologizes Hunk as Lance gives him a strange look before Hunk grabs Lance and tosses him over his shoulder. “Alright Plan A failed onto to Plan B.”

“What are you doing!?! Put me down!” yells Lance as he tries to squirm his way out of Hunk’s grasp. 

Lance looks at the others as they each don't spare this action a second glance as they all proceed to walk out the door. 

Lance looks at the nearest person, who just so happen to be Allura, as he asks mockingly, “Wouldn't  _ this  _ ruin that perfect Voltron image you're trying to protect? A Paladin carrying another Paladin like some  _ prisoner _ ?”

Allura takes a calming breath to prevent herself from snapping at the Paladin in front of her as she answers, “It's much later than you think it is Lance.”

“You would know that if you actually did anything but isolate yourself,” adds Pidge annoyed at him as she lets out an angry puff of air when Lance rolls his eyes at her. 

They continue to walk out to the exit of the castle as Lance gave up trying to get out of Hunk’s grasp. 

“The bazaar should be almost empty except for the patrons owning the shops,” adds Allura as they wait for the sliding door to open. “Then  _ maybe _ we can a chat with this woman and get a cure.”

Lance scoffs as he leans against Hunk with a disappointed shake of his head at the Princess, which he smirks when he sees her give him a confused look. 

“Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe there _isn't_ a cure? Or are you that delusional with these _oh so_ _perfect_ fantasies you have that nothing you say or do is wrong?” asks Lance mockingly as Allura shrinks back at his wording.

Everyone gives him a shake of their head in disbelief at what he just said. 

“Seriously man?!  _ This  _ how we could tell you've gotten worse!” yells Hunk as they leave the castle and head right for the bazaar. 

Lance shrugs at the declaration as he doesn't really  _ feel _ guilty at what he said. He knew done part of him should, but it didn't. It's just  _ nothing _ . 

* * *

 

 

The moon lights the Team's way through the empty bazaar with Hunk leading them to the shop. He then sees the familiar curtain as he storms in with the others following right behind him. 

“Hello? This is Voltron and we're sorry for intruding, but I have some questions I wish to ask you,” calls Allura as everyone looks around for a sign of movement. Yet nothing. 

Shiro sighs tiredly as he starts, “Perhaps she left al-”

“What are you doing my shop!”

Everyone jumps at the sudden intrusion of Kurago’s voice. They turn to face her as she walks in the entrance with a satchel and her walking stick as she limps to her booth. 

“You can't just barge into my shop when I'm not here,” says Kurago annoyed as she examines the room to make sure nothing is out of place. 

Everyone doesn't say anything in fear of what she might do. 

“We just need some assistance,” says Coran in a gentle tone. 

Kurago glances over them seeing the worried looks as she sighs and sits behind her booth. 

“Now, what is that I can be of service to Voltron?” asks Kurago in a tired mixed with an annoyed tone as she places the satchel on the booth and starts emptying out the contents. 

“We've met before,” points out Hunk as he approaches her as he turns around showing off Lance. “And you gave my friend that potion and guess what he  _ drank it _ .”

Kurago hums in agreement not looking away from her new inventory as she grabs a wooden bowl from her under her booth as she drops a crystal in it and begins to pound it to dust. 

“ _ And _ ? What else was he supposed to do with the potion? Just keep it as souvenir?” asks Kurago as she checks the bowl seeing all the crystal turn in to powder.

Hunk resists a growl as Allura gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as she approaches the woman. 

“We're just trying to find a cure. It seems your…. _ medicine _ brought out some unwanted effects,” explains Allura calmly. 

Kurago glances at Allura as she places some pink flowers that give off a strawberry smell into the bowl of powdered crystal and mixes it turning into a pale orange color. 

“That's odd. Considering what I gave him wouldn't have worked without the last ingredient,” mentions Kurago as she covers her ears the Paladins let out a huge yell of shock. 

Pidge runs up to her booth slamming her palms against the wooden both as she glares at the older woman. 

“ _ What _ last ingredient?” demands Pidge through her teeth as her glasses give a glare from the moonlight entering the tent. 

Kurago ignores her question for a moment as she adds some grass into the bowl. The mixture turns into a tan color as she hums in approvement.

She looks up at Pidge as she answers, “I  _ hate _  when my work is wasted on people who just want to get rid of their problems. The last ingredient is a true tear of anguish to  _ prove _ he indeed had heartache. Seems like it worked swimmingly isn't that right Blue Paladin?”

Lance gives a thumbs up from behind Hunk as Hunk bounces his shoulder as a warning for Lance not to talk to the woman. 

Allura takes a calming breath as she gently moves Pidge away to Matt as she asks, “What exactly does this potion do? Hunk, the Yellow Paladin, just told me it only makes one lose its memory of the source of heartache. But if that was case how come he changed so much?”

Kurago grabs a pinch of dirt and sprinkling it into the bowl as she chuckles when the addition only made it a lighter tan. 

“Princess, I'm not sure how much you know about emotions, but trust  _ me _ when I say some emotions are worth forgetting and getting rid of even the tiny part of someone can have the most drastic changes,” explains Kurago as she turns her back around as she uses her walking stick to knock down a jar. 

Allura looks offended at her dismissal attitude before she can say anything Coran calmly grabs her shoulder and walks to the woman. 

“Then perhaps you can enlighten us on why the Blue Paladin changed so much,” requests Coran gently.

Kurago empties the jar as peach berries land in her hand as she dumps smashes it into the bowl. 

“Emotions are such a fickle thing Altean. I'm not even sure where I could start,” says Kurago as she nods at the sight of concoction having a orange tint to it. 

Shiro glances at Lance who at this point is just bored, like nothing pertaining to his ailment is worth knowing. He sighs as he walks next to Coran.

“Start about heartache. That's the whole reason he got your potion,” suggests Shiro calmly as he glances at the others. Matt is keeping a firm hold on Pidge's shoulder who looks ready to beat this woman, Hunk and Allura share an impatient and annoyed look at Kurago, and Coran is biting his lip in worry. 

Kurago looks at Shiro with a raised eyebrow as she grabs a piece of coal and knife. She swipes at the coal sliding dust into the bowl. 

“Heartache is connected to love, Black Paladin. And love is the most powerful and dangerous weapon anyone could possess,” starts Kurago as she pours a dark navy liquid into the bowl as it slowly turns the tan into a stormy gray. “But it's a double edged sword as with love comes the inevitability of heartache. So when your dear Blue Paladin drank it. Not only did it take away his heartache but the love that was connected to it. Simple as that.”

Everyone freezes at the answer as everyone turns to Lance in concern with Hunk grabbing him and sitting him in a nearby chair. Everyone crowds around Lance looking at his eyes that used to flow with love and care for anyone that came across them. 

But now, all it holds is an icy burn at them as he gives them a half lidded eyes that show he could care less at what happened to him. 

Hunk storms to the woman as she grabs the bowl off booth as she sees the overprotective glint in his eyes. Hunk slams his hands against the table as he glares at the woman. 

“What's the cure?” growls Hunk but his voice lets out a small crack. 

Kurago chuckles as she places the bowl back on the table. She grabs a bottle that holds a crimson liquid that swirls around in it thickly. She uncorks it  as Hunk steps away as the smell reminds him of blood. 

“There's no cure for what he's got. It took away his love, left big hole in his heart,” answers Kurago as she glances at Lance who is walking around her shop oblivious to the worried glances in his direction. She smirks as she taps the table to get the others attention as they come close to her. “That person you want back. There's no way for him to come back.”

Everyone freezes at her as she smiles at their expressions as she pours the crimson liquid into the bowl turning it into a dark scarlet. 

“I mean there is  _ one _ thing,” comments Kurago as everyone turns to her with a hopeful look. “But you can't possibly require it and even so who's to say it would even work.”

“What is it?!” demands everyone as they tower over her as she rolls her eyes at their “intimidation”.

“True Love's Kiss is the cure-all for these type of ailments. Find that and your Blue Paladin  _ might _ return to his old self,” says Kurago as she watches with a giggle the hope from their eyes shatter. “But that _ would _ hard to do without love correct?”

Pidge resists the growl in the back of her throat before Matt pulls her behind him to stop her from doing something she might regret. 

“Then do you have something to bring back love?” asks Matt gently knowing that they're threading on thin ice. 

Kurago chuckles as she brings out a case as she opens it to reveal ten vials. Everyone looks over it noticing the distinct heart shape under the ninth vial, that's empty. 

“I have bottled many things in my travels, but true love isn't one of them. It's practically the rarest thing in universe one in a million people actually find it,” explains Kurago as she closes the case as everyone looks at her with disbelief. 

Kurago looks at Lance who's skimming through some of her other items as she clears her throat to get his attention. Lance walks over to with crossed arms tapping his foot impatiently. 

“But, I can see you're looking for something again Blue Paladin. What is it that you so desire?” asks Kurago with deal ready on her lips.

Lance raises an eyebrow at her observation as he smirks as he leans closer to her. 

“I need something to help kill Prince Lotor,” answers Lance in a calm voice.

“WHAT?!” screams the others as they continue to yell about how he shouldn't do this or it's crazy, but all were deaf to his ears. 

Kurago giggles happily as she grabs a roll of parchment paper and a thin needle. 

“I  _ knew _ I could trust you to end this war. Now give me your hand,” orders Kurago as Lance lays out his palm to her. 

Kurago delightfully pricks his finger on the needle as she lets a drops of his blood of land on parchment. Lance hisses from the sting, but doesn't move his hand. 

Kurago then grabs the bowl she mixed earlier. She hums in curiosity as she glances at Allura before plucking a strand of her hair placing it in the bowl. 

Allura lets out an indignant noise as she starts, “Excuse me but what was-”

“Shush, Princess!” scolds Kurago as she smilies gleefully as the concoction in the bowl glows in a white light before turning it to a calming lilac. She dumps the bowl on the parchment. 

Everyone watches in horror and shock as the lilac mush separates on its own creating shapes with ragged edges before a large portion of it forms into a shape of a planet. Soon enough the mush melts right into paper turning into lilac drawings. 

“Okay, how does pricking my best friend with a needle have to do with any of _ this _ ?” demands Hunk before Kurago shushes him as each drop that landed on the parchment leads to the planet stain. Once it reached the small puddle of blood it stains through showing a clear path to the planet stain. 

Kurago grabs a vial to catch a stray drop of blood off of Lance's finger pushing the hand away as Lance looks to see if anymore blood is coming out, luckily it isn't. 

Kurago clears her throat as she points to the planet on the parchment as she explains, “Prince Lotor will be on this planet for a couple quintents. I'm sure once you find him, it won't take much to kill him with one of those.”

Lance looks down as he sees she's pointing to his Bayard. Lance smirks happily about to grab the map before she slides it away. She makes a tutting noise as she shakes one of her fingers in disappointment.

“We haven't discussed the subject of payment,” says Kurago as she keeps the map away.

The others let out a sigh of relief hoping what she wanted is rare or she wants gak. 

“What do you want?” asks Lance cordially curiously with a raised eyebrow. 

Kurago glances at the others noticing how their relieved looks slowly turn to worry. 

“A strand of your hair is all I ask,” requests Kurago as she shows him an empty vial to place it in. 

Lance reaches to his scalp ready to pluck when someone grabs his hand. He looks to see it's Hunk with a concerned look on his face. 

“Lance,  _ no _ . You can't  _ kill _ Lotor,” begs Hunk with worry filling his eyes. 

Lance rolls his eyes using his other hand to pluck a strand. Though two hands stop him this time with it being Allura and Pidge. 

Pidge shakes her head at the offer as Allura adds seriously, “ _ Lance _ , if you do this. You're doing it  _ alone _ .”

Lance scoffs as he pulls his arm away as he says, “That was always the plan.”

Lance plucks a strand as he drops it the vial. Kurago giggles happily giving the map to Lance wishing him luck on his adventure. 

Lance glances at the map as he nods in satisfaction as he ignores the yells of protest from the others as he heads to end this war. 

Back at the shop, the Paladins turn to Kurago as she gleefully stares at the strand of hair in the vial when she sees the Paladins staring.

“Look, our  _ business _ is  _ done _ . I suggest you leave my shop,” says Kurago with a cold glare. 

Allura stands closer to Kurago as she grits her teeth as she threatens, “I can kick you off this planet in a quick tick for harming a Paladin of Voltron so give us the cu-.”

Kurago chuckles at her bluff as she gently pushes Allura away from her booth as she says, “ _ No _ . No you can't. If you kick off a  _ perfectly _ innocent woman, what will that look like to others? How would that look for the  _ coalition _ ? Your Paladin is  _ physically  _ unharmed, no one except you six would notice something is off about him.”

Allura stares in horror of the truth of her words. She pulls away as everyone jumps at the sound of an engine in the distance. 

Everyone looks at her in worry and shock as they all rush outside to see a pod leaving the castle. Everyone has the same thought fly through their mind. 

_ Lance _ . 

Pidge growls at the sight of it leaving Olkarion as she swiftly turns around as she says, “You better know how to heal yourself because when I'm done with you lying bi-!”

Pidge freezes mid sentence as everyone turns to see Kurago’s tent gone leaving an empty patch of dirt.

Everyone looks around in shock and angry as Shiro comments, “She's gone.”

* * *

 

 

The morning after, a fighter lands in the forest of Olkarion with a Blade member comes out. The mask disappears revealing Keith's face. He suppresses a smile as he walks to the castle. When he enters he doesn't hear anyone, but the Lions are here so there's still on the planet. He walks in the kitchen expecting to see them eating  breakfast, but nothing. He doesn't hear any training going on either so that leaves one last option. 

The Bridge.

The halls seem  _ different _ . More cold and quiet. It's jarring how much this doesn't feel like the castle he's grown to live in. 

_ Maybe, I've been spending too much with the Blade.  _ Keith has been there for a long time, more than he care to admit. It's not like he hasn't been  _ trying  _ to come back, but the mission comes before the individual. 

Keith arrives at the door of Bridge as it slides open when the sudden the silence of the halls goes on deaf ears by the chaos in the room. 

“Can't you track the Pod?” asks Hunk worriedly with under layer of annoyance as everyone stares at a map as Allura slides through the planets muttering how it doesn't look right.

“I'm  _ trying _ , but wherever he's going is interfering with the signal,” Pidge bites back as she angrily presses her keyboard. 

“What about communication can't  we send a message and track that?” suggests Matt - Keith’s eyes widen as he definitely looks different from when he left for Kerberos - to Pidge with curious tone. 

“Negative, he's keeps hanging up before we can get  _ one  _ ring in,” answers Shiro as his hand clenches his arms tightly.

Keith awkwardly stands at the entrance wondering what happened and who's this  _ he  _ they keep talking about. It can't be Lotor, he's been silent these last couple months and the Blade has more luck tracking him. Either way this isn't exactly the homecoming Keith expected. 

“Did I come at a bad time?” asks Keith loud enough to make his presence known. 

Everyone directs their attention on him with shocked expressions and dropping jaws.  _ Yep, definitely not what he was expecting _ . 

“Keith! You're home!” cries Hunk happily as he bounds over to Keith giving a tight hug. Keith can't help, but notice this hug has a much stronger grip than he's used to from Hunk. 

Soon enough everyone came to join in talking about how much they've missed him and they're really glad to see him. 

“Yeah, I'm back. Uh so did I come at a bad time? You seemed pretty busy when I came in,” comments Keith amongst the arms surrounding him when he can't help but notice something or someone. “By the way where's Lance?”

Keith, as far he as could tell, doesn't feel a seventh pair of arms around him. The soft to the touch skin or even hair tickling his face. 

He doesn't see the ocean blue eyes he's grown to seeing during late night video chats - which now that he thinks about it hasn't been happening lately though that might be on him. 

He doesn't smell any of the floral or fruity products that Lance uses in his hair and skin. 

Though most alarming is the fact he can't  _ hear  _ Lance. Most of the time you can hear him laughing in the halls, singing or humming a tune, or speaking Spanish when he thinks he's alone. Lance actually hasn't teased him this entire reunion going on about taking forever to visit or something as small as his hair. 

Though when he asked the question all the joy and happiness in the room got sucked out quicker than the vacuum of space (and Keith  _ knows  _ what that's like). They all pull back reluctantly as Matt rubs at the nape of his neck nudging Pidge to say something. 

Pidge glares quickly at Matt for the nudge before looking at Keith awkwardly as she shifts from one foot to the other. 

“He sorta stepped out,” starts Pidge as she glances at Hunk who's playing with his fingers nervously. 

“Yeah, uh he hasn't been himself lately,” continues Hunk as Keith catches on to something. 

They're stalling. 

“Look, I don't know why you're stalling just tell me where he is. Is he getting supplies or something?” requests Keith as he's getting annoyed that they're doing this and treating him like he's going to break like glass. 

Everyone turns to Shiro who sighs and says, “I'll explain what happened. Just uh can we be alone for a moment?”

Keith watches everyone slowly exit out the room. Hunk gives him a firm reassuring hold on his shoulder with a sympathetic look in his eyes which fills him with dread.  _ What happened while I was gone?  _

Shiro offers his seat as Keith reluctantly takes it with a suspicious look in his eye, though despite his look Keith is  _ terrified _ . 

Keith really cares about Lance and over the course of their time in space and the video chats started feeling something more, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself. So, with this tension in the air at the mention of his name and the worried looks he got from the others. 

“Keith, I don't know if there's an easy way to explain this, but um something's happened with Lance,” starts Shiro with a worried look as he glances at the map.

Keith's eyes widen as his entire body goes cold. He can't be  _ no. No _ , Shiro isn't saying what he  _ thinks  _ is saying. Without him realizing Keith stands up staring Shiro in the eyes. 

“What do you mean ‘something’s happened’?! Where's Lance? What's wrong with him?!” yells Keith as he tries to hold back some of his tears, though he can't see it he feels Shiro push him back in the chair, but Keith doesn't stand up immediately this time resorting to clenching his fists that he can he feel his nails digging into his palms, despite the suit. 

“Keith, I don't fully know what's happened with Lance either, but I do know Lance he's not here. He went on a mission to get Lotor last night in a Pod,” explains Shiro as he tries to rest a palm on Keith's shoulders which stopped shaking when he said ‘mission’, but he's still refusing to look at Shiro finding the ground more appealing. 

“Then why is everyone talking about Lance like he's de-” starts Keith before he swallows the lump in his throat as he refuses to have those two words together in the same sentence as he bites the inside of his cheek to hold him back from continuing. 

“Luckily, he's not, but while you were gone Lance drank something. A potion from the bazaar. It changed him Keith. It took away his  _ love _ Keith, or at least diminished that it's almost gone,” explains Shiro as he kneels down to Keith as he can feel Keith's body stiffen. 

“No, Lance wouldn't do that,” argues Keith as his voice betrays him as a crack is released.

Lance is practically made entirely of love. 

His love for his family, friends,  _ everyone _ . You get rid of that and he's just not Lance. 

“Why would he do that?” asks Keith wondering where Shiro would get such a ridiculous idea. 

“According to Hunk and the woman to get rid of his heartache which meant he had to forget the person he loved the most,” starts Shiro as he stops right there. 

_ Loved _ . That word never angered Keith more than ever. Lance doesn't stop loving. He is love. 

“Well, who's that?” asks Keith as anger drips from his tone as he stares at Shiro with tears forcing to come out. Whoever is the lucky person that is needs to explain themselves. Who  _ couldn't  _ love Lance? He's so kind to everyone he meets, heck his first reaction to an Arusian - something that could've been dangerous - was to knit a sweater. He knows just the right moment to tell a joke to ease stress and elevate the room. He comforts everyone as if it easiest thing to do, no matter how bad the pain he felt for Shiro missing he still could feel a little better after a talk with Lance. Why would anyone not love him? 

Shiro looks at Keith as he quickly avoids his gaze at the question as he says, “I don't think it's my place to say who he  _ loved _ Keith.”

“Would you quit saying that?!” yells Keith as he stands up again catching Shiro off guard. “Lance still  _ loves  _ whoever that person is! He might not  _ know  _ them, but deep down he knows. There's no  _ loved  _ in this it's still  _ love _ !  _ Anyone  _ would be  _ lucky _ to have Lance love them!”

Shiro stares at Keith with a mournful look as Keith moves his bangs out of his face when he feels something wet. Great, he's crying over a boy like some schoolgirl. 

“Keith,” starts Shiro in a grave tone. “Do… do  _ you  _ love Lance?” 

Something in Keith snaps as he yells with his voice cracking, “Of course I do Shiro! How!  _ How  _ could anyone  _ not  _ love him! He does  _ everything  _ right?! He's kind, compassionate, sympathetic with  _ every single person! _ He's literally one of the best people  in those  _ whole universe!  _ When you were gone Lance helped me, comforted me, reassured me on  _ everything!  _ I don't even  _ when  _ I did it just happened!”

Keith chokes out a sob as he refuses to look at Shiro after the outburst. Who cares what his feelings are toward Lance? Lance loves someone else and forgot about them.

“Oh no, Keith why didn't you tell him?” asks Shiro as Keith can practically  _ feel _ the pity coming. 

“Why does that matter? He loves someone else. We should be focusing on that and find them,” says Keith with a hoarse voice as he crosses his arms hoping he can just disappear. 

“Keith. That someone was  _ you _ ,” says Shiro quietly that Keith is sure that if the Bridge wasn't dead silent he wouldn't have heard him. 

“What?  _ Me _ ? He wanted to forget me despite the fact he would lose his love?” asks Keith as guilt began to eat away at his broken heart. “That's my fault?”

“No Keith, he just wanted to get rid of his heartache. And yes maybe he forgot you to get rid of it. But he didn't know it would get rid of his love,” reassures Shiro as he reaches over to Keith who shuffles away. 

“Then why did it get rid of his love?” asks Keith with guilt clawing at his throat. 

“Keith, Lance loved you so much that when he forgot about you it took away his heartache, but also all the love that came with it,” explains Shiro as he reaches over to give Keith hug. When he wraps his arms around Keith he didn't mind the absent feeling of arms around him. “I'm so sorry Keith. If I known you both felt that way maybe we could've stopped this.”

Something clicks in Keith's brain as he asks, “You said he got this potion from a woman?”

Shiro nods wondering where Keith is going with this. Keith pulls away from the hug as he takes a deep breath and starts heading toward the exit. 

“Where are you going?” asks Shiro with a stern tone as Keith freezes momentarily. 

“I'm going to find that woman and  _ make  _ her cure Lance,” says Keith as he begins to take a step. The door behind him closes cutting off anything Shiro might've said when he bumps into someone. He looks up to see Hunk. 

“I can help you look for her. I know what the stand looks like,” says Hunk in a serious tone that Keith isn't entirely used to hearing compared to the cheerful tone Hunk normally uses. “I'm sorry for listening in, but Keith just promise me you can bring my best friend back.”

“I promise,” says Keith as he follows Hunk quietly out of the castle hoping he might be able to bring Lance back. 

* * *

 

 

Keith walks at a slower pace then Hunk listening to him mutter about where the woman could be this time around. He doesn't really know what to make of this situation. In the less than two hours he's been back he finds out Lance loves him,  _ but  _ took a potion to forget him so  _ now  _ he isn't Lance at all. Now, he's looking for some witch to tell him where to find Lance and the cure. Though a thing that's been bothering him is the last conversation he had with Lance before they went silent. 

Keith felt guilty about canceling on Lance even though it didn't take as long as he predicted. He remembered seeing Lance's face fall for just a moment before he switched back to a calm demeanor. 

_ That _ should've been his first hint. 

Then there was that moment when Lance asked why he had called despite his clear exhaustion, or more importantly why call  _ Lance _ first. Keith mentally kicks himself as he remembers exactly what he said. 

_ “I just wanted to tell you first…… _ c _ ause you know. That rivalry thing with you. Figured I could get it off my chest before telling the others tomorrow _ .”

He's an idiot. He practically rejected that Lance was even a  _ friend _ , let alone a boy he loves by mentioning a rivalry that became long dead after the Lion Switch. 

Lance's reaction after should've been when he realized something was up. The way he kept his answers quiet and small like he wanted to leave the conversation right away. Then he asked that  _ one  _ question. 

_ “If you had the chance to end this war quicker, even if it means to sacrifice something important….would you do it?” _

Keith originally thought Lance being the self sacrificing person he was - he holds onto to his shoulders even tighter as he remembered Lance's unresponsive face after he took a  _ bomb  _ to the  _ back  _ to save Coran - just was talking about sacrificing himself. 

Inside he wanted to  _ scream _ about how Lance can't sacrifice himself. He's too important to Keith. To everyone really. Who would make sure Hunk felt comfortable? Who would play with Pidge and treat her like a normal teenager? Who would ease the tension between Shiro and Allura when they got too into a mission? Who would listen to Coran’s stories? 

And Keith? If Lance sacrificed himself Keith isn't sure what he would do. One the reasons he left for the Blade was because Lance felt like an extra Paladin. He  _ hates _ seeing Lance so upset about something so trivial as a spot on a team, because of course Lance is the only person who doubts himself when everyone could see Lance is meant for greatness. 

But what did Keith say when he asked? 

_ “Lance, if you think it will help bring the Empire down and end this war I say do it. But don't sacrifice something you're going to regret.” _

God, he's an idiot. Who even says stuff like  _ that _ to the boy they love. 

Keith  _ knows  _ Lance wouldn't regret it if he thought it would help in the end. Heck, now apparently Lance can't regret it because he forgot. 

Tears start to threaten to come out as Keith scolds himself as he shouldn't cry over this. He's going to fix this. However, long it takes he will bring back the old Lance. 

Keith bumps into Hunk when he stares at the shop in front of Hunk who's trembling in anger with clenched fists as Keith could see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. 

“We're here,” says Hunk as he opens the tent to let Keith in before following him in after. 

Keith looks around the shop as a chill shoots through his spine. The tent is filled with items that confirm his belief that this woman may indeed be a witch. 

“Greetings young man!” greets a hoarse voice from behind him as he jumps away to see a woman hunched with scaly skin behind a table. She smiles wickedly showing off her pointed crooked teeth. 

“Um hi?” greets Keith as he isn't sure how to respond to the woman. 

The woman's smile fades when she glances at Hunk behind him as all her joy turns cold as she says, “Oh great  _ you  _ again. I told you Yellow Paladin I can't help your Blue Paladin.”

Keith whips his head to the woman as he asks with a wavering tone, “Wait,  _ you're  _ the one that gave Lance that potion? You made him forget m- the person he loves.”

Kurago glances over Keith with a bored look before a smile forms on her lips as she grabs a bowl from under the table as she comments, “You were the Blue Paladin’s Love weren't you? Gotta say, touch disappointed that he fell for a Galra, but at least you're a half breed.”

Keith clenches his fists tightly as he watches her grab several vials in different shades as she pours a scarlet vial into the bowl. She looks at him expectedly before letting out a sigh of annoyance. 

“What do you want Half Breed?” asks Kurago as she grabs a merigold vial and pours into the bowl turning it a dark shade of orange. 

“A cure for Lance. You made the potion. Fix it,” demands Keith as Kurago cackles in amusement as Keith resists the urge to grab her by the cloak and punch her. “What's so funny?”

“They didn't tell you did they? The cure. Your friends already know it,” says Kurago as she pours a cowardly gold and lightening the shade of the potion. 

Keith turns to Hunk who rolls his eyes as he asks, “Did you know the cure already?! Why haven't you fixed it or at least tell me! I could've solved this already!”

“Cause I don't believe that ‘True Love's Kiss’ is the real cure. I think she just wants Lance to kill Lotor thinking  _ that  _ will end the war and  _ then  _ tell the real cure,” comments Hunk as he glares at the witch who rolls her eyes at the comment, but not showing any denial or sympathy at the problem. 

Keith freezes at the mention of the so-called cure. True Love’s Kiss is the stuff of fairy tales and stuff adults read to kids to fill their heads with an unrealistic idea of what love is. 

Keith turns to the woman as she pours a forest green vial without a care to the anger emanating from him as he asks sarcastically, “Is that really cure for Lance? True Love's Kiss. That's crazy talk. That stuff is all fairy tale junk.”

Kurago watches as the concoction turns darker with a tsk as she looks at Keith with a bored expression and asks, “What would I have to gain by withholding much less lying about information?  Hm? I don't exactly  _ enjoy  _ being barged in on by children whining about how something didn't go their way. I  _ do  _ run a shop. I like having  _ actual  _ customers.”

Keith  _ wants  _ to believe her, he really does, but this is insane. True Love's Kiss? This isn't some fairy tale lives they're living. Hunk looks at him with a curious look as Keith clenches his fists tighter as he looks at the woman pouring a  _ blue  _ vial in the bowl like a taunt as the concoction turns even darker. 

“How does this True Love's Kiss thing work?” asks Keith ignoring the loud noise of disbelief from Hunk.

“It's right in name Half Breed. Just a small kiss from you and your precious Blue Paladin  _ might  _ return to normal,” says Kurago as she pours a purple vial in the bowl turning the entire thing a shade of brown - it actually reminds Keith of Lance's sun-kissed skin. 

Keith isn't deaf he heard that obvious might, but like Hunk said she could be withholding information for the sake of that, but at the same time she's been nothing but hesitating with these answers. That does remind of something that Hunk said earlier that caught his attention. 

“Why does Lance want to kill Lotor?” asks Keith in an even voice trying to reel as much of his temper as he can. 

“Simple. Your Blue Paladin misses his home, even my potion can't change that kind of heartache, and wants this war to end, much like the rest of us. In this state he sees Lotor as the obstacle stopping that. His mentality right now is Kill Lotor equivalates to War Ends,” answers Kurago as she grabs a navy vial and pours turning into more chocolate color. She chuckles as she grabs a lavender colored vial and slowly pours it. “Hmm, I guess I should mention that if he succeeds in killing the Prince that your lover won't be the person he knows  _ if  _ he's cured.”

“ _ What _ ?!” yells Keith and Hunk in unison as if this situation couldn't get more worse, now they have time limit. 

“Do you Earthlings not realize what could happen? There's a void in his heart, if he fills that void with murder well I can't imagine that be any good. True Love's Kiss or not,” comments Kurago as she pours a bubbling pink vial turning everything into a soft shade of violet. 

“You're sick,” says Hunk as he glares at the witch when harder. “You're going to turn Lance's heart dark.”

Keith can't even imagine what kind of person Lance would be with a dark heart. There's nothing dark about Lance. He's a beacon of hope and light, without that it just twists Keith's insides in a knot. He needs to get Lance.  _ Now.  _

“Do you have something that can track Lance down. I'll pay anything for it,” says Keith determined to find Lance even more. 

“I had a feeling you would ask,” replies Kurago as she smiles devilishly that makes Keith only  _ slightly _ scared what the price could be. 

“Keith you can't be serious! This woman is crazy!” yells Hunk but his cries are on deaf ears as Keith can hear is his heart and brain saying ‘save Lance’. 

Kurago pours her concoction into a vial and shakes it turning the liquid into a gas inside the vial. She smirks at Hunk as his eyes widen when he sees a tiny vial with a single drop of blood inside.  _ Lance's _ blood. She uncorks the plum mixture slightly to drop the blood inside before quickly sealing it as it turns into a soft lovely pink. 

“This is a tracker potion for your love. Break the vial once you reach a ship. The potion then will lead you to your love. My only price is a strand of your hair,” offers Kurago as he shakes the potion teasingly. 

Keith reaches to the nape of his neck feeling the hair touch his neck. A single strand of hair is more than generous for this potion, he  _ wants  _ to question it, but like she said they're on a deadline now. He plucks out a hair and passes it as she greedily takes it. 

Keith grabs the potion as before he can saying anything Kurago screams, “Get out my shop! I helped you and your friends more than enough! Now  _ leave _ .”

Keith shaken up by the calm demeanor she gave turning into something terrifying and frantic leaves an unsettled feeling in his gut before Hunk gladly drags him out of the tent. 

“I never want to see that woman again,” mutters Hunk before he glances at Keith holding the vial protectively. “You better hurry. I suggest taking one of those Blade fighter planes. Any of the lions would be seen by Lotor or Lance and an Altean Pod is too slow. Just go get Lance.”

Keith nods as he runs to the place where he hid his fighter. Before he enters the fighter he smashes the vial on the ground as a soft pink mist creates a trail into to sky. Keith follows it cautiously worried that the vacuum of space would get rid of the mist, but miraculously it stays and leads him to a planet. 

“I’m coming Lance, just hang on,” says Keith as he puts the jet into thrusters making the trip going even faster. 

* * *

 

 

Keith eventually lands on a planet that apparently has snow, or least recently snowed as he steps out of the Pod with a crunch from the fallen snow. The trail still fresh twists and turns around the trees. Eventually it stops. He turns to the side to see the person he's been waiting to see for ages. 

Lance. 

Though he knows that Lance changed emotionally and perhaps mentally Keith can't help but notice the small physical changes in Lance. His Paladin armor is scuffed up especially around the knees and sides compared to the pristine shine Keith's grown to know. 

The brown locks atop Lance's head have lost its flatness that some curls around the nape have begun to form. Keith hates to admit it, but the newly found curls actually bring warmth to his cheeks as the curious thoughts of how long Lance had those pops in his head. 

However, the biggest change - and Keith's least favorite - is Lance's smile, or more specifically the lack of. On Lance's face is neutral face with no hint of love and care that warmed Keith's heart it instead sends shivers down his spine. He wants to bring it back, but how? 

Keith thinks back to the whole conversation about True Love's Kiss. Hunk doesn't believe about this True Love's Kiss business and honestly Keith's a little apprehensive about it too. Though what else can he do? 

Lance aims his Bayard in sniper form practicing the aim as Keith slowly tries to quietly walk to him. Just one kiss is all that it takes for Lance to remember him and this entire thing can avoided. 

_ Sorry Lance _ apologizes Keith to himself as he makes it right behind Lance before putting a gloved hand right above Lance's mouth and wrapping one arm around his body. 

Lance screams through the mouth struggling out of his attacker's grip. When he slips away from the hand covering his mouth he yells, “Get your hands off me!”

“Lance calm down! It's me!” loudly reassures Keith thinking that perhaps this was a bad idea as he turns Lance to face him. Lance's cold eyes send chills through his body as he never seen this side of him before. 

“Who are you? What are you  _ doing _ ?!” yells Lance as he keeps struggling to at least get one of his hands away from the stranger. 

“I'm going to help you remember,” says Keith as he goes in for the kiss right on Lance's lips. 

Keith tries to keep himself from melting from the touch as despite things Lance's lips are just as soft as Keith hope they would be. He feels a  _ slight  _ tingle at the back of his mind that made him feel warm and  _ magical.  _

Lance makes a sound of surprise at the sudden kiss of a stranger with wide eyes before they close subconsciously. He feels the attacker's grip on him lessen significantly. 

Just as quick as kiss started it soon finishes as Keith pulls back with a small hopeful smile as he looks into Lance's eyes hoping for a sign of remembrance.  _ He  _ certainly felt the magic. Though all he sees are wide blue eyes staring at him in disbelief. 

“Lance?” asks Keith concerned wondering if maybe Lance is shocked that he's with Keith in the first place and their first kiss went like that. Though before Keith could get a reply…. 

**_Pow!_ **

Lance right hooks him right in the face as Keith lands on the ground with groan as the last thing he sees before going black is Lance's angry expression looking at him with confused and suspicious eyes as he actually  _ wipes  _ his mouth of the kiss. 

* * *

Keith blinks rapidly with a slight throbbing on his head. His vision is slightly blurry, but he can tell that in his blackout the day turned to night. Though more importantly he sees the outline of white and blue before it becomes clear and he sees Lance. 

“Lan-” starts Keith as he tries to go over before being tugged back as he looks down to see his wrists are tied to a tree tightly. 

“I'm going to ask again. Who are you?” asks Lance in a cold clipped tone as he crosses his arms giving Keith a half lidded glare. 

Keith feels his heart break at the answer to his question. True Love's Kiss didn't work, but he still doesn't believe that because  _ he  _ certainly felt magic in that kiss. Unless Lance  _ isn't  _ his True Love.  _ No _ . Keith's certain that he is, but why didn't it work? Maybe it needed a memory jumpstart. 

Keith ignores his heartbreak and stops his thinking for a moment as he answers, “Come on Lance you  _ know _ me. Think. Don't I look familiar?”

Lance tilts his head in confusion before his eyes go wide in realization as he breathes out in confusion, “Mullet?”

Keith never felt this  _ happy  _ to hear that nickname - no matter how inaccurate - as he smiles and says, “Yeah that's what you used to call me! You do remember me!”

“Oh no, I'm pointing out you  _ have _ a mullet. And trust me I wouldn't be able to forget a mullet like that,” corrects Lance with a cold chuckle before returning to glaring at Keith again. “So I'm going to ask again. Who are you?”

Keith growls in annoyance as he loudly corrects, “Lance, it's  _ me _ . Keith! Come on remember!”

Lance glances over Keith with a bored look before he snaps his fingers as realization hits him. 

“Oh wait now I remember something. You're  _ that  _ Keith. The one everyone keeps talking about. The Keith that I drank a potion for,” says Lance a little  _ too  _ excitedly and ends it with a short laugh. “Nice to finally to put a face to that name.  Well, it's enlightening talking to you  _ Keith _ , but I got a mission to finish.”

Lance turns his back on him as Keith struggles against the binds with anger powered confusion helping him. Lance didn't give him a second look after learning his name. Just nothing. 

“This doesn't make any sense! Kurago said True Love Kiss would you restore your memories!” yells Keith trying to break out of the bonds of the tree. 

“It's not True Love, man because  _ I  _ don’t love you,” clarifies Lance with an annoyed tone as he summons his Bayard ready to leave at any second. 

“Lance that's not  _ true _ ! The potion wouldn't have worked if you didn't love me! You just….,” starts Keith before realization settles in his stomach as his tone goes slower as he finally reached a conclusion. “Don't remember me.”

A cold pit fills his stomach as he understands why Kurago said might work. Lance can't love someone he doesn't know, and at the moment no matter what his feelings were  _ before  _ the potion  _ this  _ Lance doesn't know him, but he still has to try. 

“ _ Please _ , Lance remember me. I'm sorry for not seeing you sooner maybe if I did  _ none  _ of this would've happened.  But it doesn't matter. What matters is you may not remember but you  _ love  _ me, just like I….” starts Keith as the words die on lips. No he can't be scared to say it now. He  _ needs _ to say it. “I  _ love  _ you.”

Lance groans as he pinches the bridge of his nose not wanting to deal with a crazy guy as he glares at Keith with icy eyes that made Keith stiffen at the sight. 

“That's the problem with love nowadays it's all just  _ words _ !” yells Lance as he strides over to Keith with his voice becoming louder with each step closer. 

“Fun fact about me Mullet I flirted with anyone with two legs hoping someday someone would feel something? You know what happened?  _ Nothing _ . Absolutely nothing. People say pretty words and people fall for that  _ garbage _ ! But guess what? Sooner or later those words mean  _ nothing  _ too. People keep saying it like muscle memory for your mouth so eventually you say it without meaning it and it just goes on forever!” yells Lance as he gets in close with Keith with their noses practically touching each other. Lance gets close to Keith's ear and lowers his voice to a whisper. “Which is why I'm  _ not  _ going to be the loser that get his heart broken over silly little words coming from anyone,  _ especially  _ you.”

Keith freezes at the realization that this  _ really  _ isn't the Lance he loves. Lance wouldn't say any slander about love. He's always hopeful that if someone wants to love someone someday they will and keep that love forever. 

“Lance, you don't mean that,” says Keith as he can feel tears starting to form as it really hits him that Lance is completely different from the one he knows. 

“Oh, but I do Mullet. Words don't mean anything,  _ action _ however can change a lot and that's exactly what I'm going to do,” says Lance as he forms a sniper with his Bayard and starts to walk away.

“Lance stop!” yells Keith as with some miracle Lance actually listens and turns to him. “What you're doing isn't you. You can't kill Lotor!”

Lance raises a challenging eyebrow that reminds Keith too much of the days when Lance gave that to him for a friendly competition as he replies, “Oh yeah? Watch me.”

Lance walks away with a longer stride with a confident smile playing on his lips. 

“Lance! No!  _ Lance! _ ” screams Keith, but all his cries are on deaf ears as Lance is on a mission to kill Lotor and nothing he says will stop him.

* * *

 

 

Lance ignores his name being called by the  _ stranger  _ \- he refuses to believe he knew a guy that would randomly kiss him without so much as warning. Though something in the back of his head told him that he should turn back. He  _ wants  _ to think it’s so he can make sure the guy left him alone, but he  _ knows  _ it’s something else and it’s something he doesn’t wish to acknowledge till he’s on his deathbed. It doesn’t matter anyway Lance can see his target down below on a ship by the tell-tale sign of the hauntingly pale lavender skin and ghostly white hair. He’s about to finish his mission.

He aims right at the head.

He puts a finger on the trigger.

Heat radiates off the sniper.

He releases.

The laser shots through the air.

Though Lance hears a grunt of pain much sooner than he expected. He looks in the direction to see that horribly familiar mullet laying in the snow in agony. 

_ He didn’t _ . Lance uses the scope of the sniper to look before seeing a huge burn mark on Marmorite’s left shoulder.  _ He  _ **_did_ ** _. _

Lance stomps through the snow and slides against the hills as he yells, “What did you  _ do _ ?! I had a clear shot! Are you trying to get yourself killed like all the rest of those suicidal nut jobs?!” 

Keith groans as he leans against the tree in pain as he grits through his teeth, “I was trying to save what’s left of the Lance I love.”

Lance rolls his eyes as he looks in direction of Lotor seeing that the prince and his general caught notice of the shot. Lance growls in annoyance as he grabs Keith by his other shoulder and wraps it around his neck. He sees a fairly decent sized rock as he throws it in the opposite direction. While walking he slides his feet against the snow to hide any lingering footprints. Eventually Lance finds a cave as he places Keith down against the wall.

“Leave this spot and I’ll ditch you on this planet. Got it?” threatens Lance with a cold gaze as Keith groans in pain, which he’ll take as he won’t move. 

Lance walks out of the cave as he glances at Keith before shaking his head going to the direction of where his Pod is. Thoughts swirl through his mind as he wonders why in the world did that guy, practically a stranger to Lance, risk his life by taking a shot meant for Lotor. It didn’t make sense. The uniform says that he’s a part of the Blade of Marmora - which admittedly Lance doesn’t remember much about them or how they even aligned themselves with Voltron - so why not take the chance to get rid of their biggest threat at the current moment. It’s all too strange. 

_ “I  _ **_love_ ** _ you.” _

Those words ring in Lance’s ears with a vengeance. Great, now that guy’s declaration of love is stuck in his head. Though Lance stands by what he says earlier. Love is just words, but what Keith did was an action of love in a weird Romeo and Juliet sorta way. Wait. No. Lance isn’t falling for that garbage. Lance eventually finds his Pod and grabs a first aid kit and rushes back to the cave. He wouldn’t say it  _ out loud _ , but Lance hoped that Keith would leave the cave. 

But he stayed. He stayed in the cave with painful gasps before catching the sight of Lance. Keith tries to sit up holding back a groan, but fails. Lance walks over to him antiseptic and bandages as he slowly mended the burn on the shoulder. 

They kept quiet with only the wind whistling through the cave as the only noise.

Keith honestly wanted to say  _ so much _ , but all the words fell flat. Lance didn’t want words he wanted action, but even that failed with the kiss. Maybe all of this was pointless Lance  _ still  _ looked at him like a stranger with a cold gaze that even Kolivan would quiver before.

“Why did you do it?”

Keith looks to his side as Lance finishes tying the bandages on his shoulder. His gaze warming up slightly, but still sent shivers down Keith’s spine. 

“I told you. I couldn’t let what’s left of the old Lance die,” answers Keith with slight grimace as his shoulder still burns, but not as much as Lance’s gaze. 

“What’s so special of the old me? He was a goofball. A flirt. Heck, he wasn’t even good at being a Paladin that Blue rejected him and Red  _ had  _  to pick him. Answer me that. Why do you love the old me so much?” asks Lance as he unknowingly tightens the bandages a little too tight. Keith stayed silent. “I  _ knew  _ it. You don’t have a-”

“You’re selfless.”

Lance looks up Keith with a raised eyebrow as he asks, “What?”

“I said you’re selfless. I can’t count how much times you risked your life for someone. It’s amazing that you do it without a second thought. You saved Coran from the explosion after knowing him for a few  _ days _ ,” starts Keith as he remembers what happened that night where Lance temporarily woke up from his coma and looked  _ right  _ into Keith’s eyes with those warm shining ocean blue eyes. 

Lance stays silent as something tingles in the back of his head. He  _ remembers  _ him doing that, but he doesn’t remember much after saving Pidge it just becomes a  _ blur.  _

“You’re also  _ really  _ kind that I’m kinda jealous of it. Back on Arus  _ your  _ first instinct at the sight of an Arusian was to knit a sweater _. My  _  first instinct was to fight it thinking it was an enemy,” recalls Keith as he misses the good old days of Voltron where they could still act like teenagers instead soldiers in a war. 

Lance hums in response. He doesn’t remember someone threatening an Arusian, but for some reason he knows the Arusian mentioned about not dropping his weapon and Allura scolding someone. He just  _ can’t  _ remember who for the life of him.    
  


“And sure you may be a goofball, but that’s a good thing. I’m pretty sure everyone would go crazy if you weren’t there to ease some the tension,” adds Keith as all those jokes may have gotten an annoyed sigh or two, but it helped remind everyone that they don’t have to soldiers all the time. “In fact, I think I caught myself trying to laugh at a couple of your jokes.”

Lance smiles absentmindedly as sometimes he would tell a joke, but no one really  _ stopped  _  him. They just thought it’s another ‘Lance Thing’. Though he remembers somewhere along the lines smiling since he caught a fighting smile on  _ someone _ , but it couldn’t have been Keith…. Could it?

“You’re just  _ amazing _ . You helped me through when Shiro disappeared when I had to pilot Black even though I didn’t want to. You kept me grounded so much times, especially in the most difficult situations,” finishes Keith as he admittedly misses the days where Lance was his right hand man. 

Lance freezes as he doesn’t remember that part. Now, that he thinks about he doesn’t remember too much about his experience when Shiro was missing. He remembers switching to Red and Shiro coming back, but that’s it. Maybe… maybe Keith was right. 

“Doesn’t matter anyway. The kiss didn’t work,” admits Keith sadly which catches Lance’s attention immediately as in the short time he’s known Keith he doesn’t seem like the type of person to give up. 

“Keith,” calls Lance as Keith hums in acknowledgement. Lance bites his lips before exhaling a deep breath. “Can I try something?”

Keith looks at Lance who’s staring at him with an expression he hasn’t seen on this version of Lance yet. Fear. Anxiousness. Vulnerable. This alone causes Keith to stiffen wondering what could be going through Lance’s head. He braces himself before he feels a gloved hand on his cheek. Keith’s eyes shot open when he sees Lance looking at him nervously staring at his lips while he bites his own. Keith’s heart hammers against his chest as a stinging pain hits his eyes as a single tear falls. Lance leans in only a breath away from Keith’s lips. He slowly leans in while his eyes slowly close, almost bracing himself for what might happen, when he finally lands a gentle kiss on Keith’s lips. 

Lance groans as a banging headache bombards him, but he still keeps his lips on Keith’s. He feels a fluttery feeling in his stomach, a warm sensation in his chest, and something  _ magical  _ rushes through the air. The banging in his head stops with one finally hit, before everything is released. 

_ “You keep doing that you’re going to become a cargo pilot.” _

_ “Hasta a later Keith!” _

_ “I recognize that Mullet anywhere!” _

_ “You know we were rivals. Lance and Keith. Neck and Neck.” _

_ “I don’t actually hate you right now.” _

_ “We did it. We are a good team.” _

_ “Sharp work, Samurai.” _

_ “We gotta get down there!” _

_ “Hey man, listen we all miss Shiro.” _

_ “Keith, the Black Lion wouldn’t choose someone that wasn’t worthy. I respect its choice and you should too.” _

_ “Keith! Don’t do this!” _

_ “I got you buddy!” _

_ “Yeah, who am I going to make fun of?” _

Lance’s eyes flutter open before he pulls back and with full clarity he knows who’s in front of him. Mullet. Samurai. 

“Keith,” breathes Lance with joy cracking through his voice as he can finally recognize Keith. His stupidly soft mullet, his beautiful violet-grey eyes, just everything that makes Keith well  _ Keith _ .

Keith smiles through the pain as he can’t believe it. The kiss worked. Lance remembers him. He  _ loves  _ him. He whispers trying and failing to hide his joy and relief, “Yeah, it’s me.”

Lance laughs, which is music to Keith’s ears, as he begins to pepper kisses all over Keith’s face. First his cheeks, then forehead, even his nose, before landing right back where he started on the lips. Keith hums happily before Lance pulls back and leans his forehead against Keith’s.

“I’m sorry, I forgot about you. I didn’t think I would actually forget you, I just wanted to get rid of the heartache,” apologizes Lance quietly with guilt racking through his voice, 

“I know. It’s okay, but  _ never  _ do that again. We thought we lost the Real Lance,” reassures Keith before he stiffens when Lance wraps his arms tightly around Keith. Though Keith lets out a groan as the burning sensation on Keith’s shoulder returns with a vengeance at the contact. “Lance, I’m really happy that you’re back to your affectionate self, but ease up on the shoulder.”

Lance pulls back immediately as his eyes land on Keith’s bandaged shoulder with a frown as he has the urge to touch it, but he keeps himself check as he whispers, “I did this. I hurt you.”

Keith doesn’t like how he just got Lance’s smile back and it returns to a frown. Keith gently grabs Lance’s hand that pulled away from his shoulder as he places it on his heart as he says, “Hey, I’m okay. I was the one who jumped in front of the shot.”

Lance’s frown twitches into a smile for a moment, before Keith places a quick peck on Lance’s lips which turns the frown into a full smile. Lance hears footsteps coming as he also remembers that  _ Lotor  _ is following them. Lance turns to look at Keith’s shoulder with worry.

“We need to go,  _ now _ ,” says Lance as he wraps Keith’s arm around him as he leads him to the direction. Lance smiles at the thought of going back to the castle and really seeing his friends, though he grimaces as he’s going to need a  _ lot  _ of apologies. 

When Lance sees his Pod unguarded and untouched he sighs in relief as he helps Keith inside before joining him and sits in the pilot seat. He double checks to make sure Lotor isn’t around as he turns to Keith and says with a small smile, “Let’s go home.”

* * *

 

 

In the Castle Hanger, everyone sees one Altean Pod return in the Olkarion atmosphere with bated breath. They could only hope that Keith was able to at least convince Lance to come back to Castle and forget about trying to kill Lotor. The Pod lands gently in the Hanger as it opens to show Keith with a bandaged shoulder and Lance in the pilot’s seat. Lance sees everyone as he quickly turns away to help Keith out of the passenger seat. Lance shuffles his feet awkwardly as he greets, “Hey guys, I remember Keith now.”

Everyone stares at Keith silently asking if it’s true as Keith nods with smile. Lance doesn’t let anyway say anything as he starts to say, “Look I know I was a jerk this whole time but I-”

Lance is cut off sharply as he’s suddenly bombarded with hugs from everyone in the Hanger with relieved smiles. Hunk is practically crushing his spine with happy tear threatening to fall, PIdge is cuddling his side with a happy smile, Allura is behind Pidge as she tries to wrap her arms around him with a relieved smile, and Shiro is behind Hunk as he awkwardly places his arms up as Matt is smashing him against Hunk trying to reach for Lance.

“Dude! I don’t care! You’re really back!” cheers Hunk as Lance starts to feel tears trying to fall. Hunk wraps his arms tighter with a smile as a few tears fall on Lance’s shoulders. “I really missed you, buddy.”

Keith watches it from the distance of the ship, before he realizes that he  _ does _ need to go back to the Blades eventually, but not right now. Now, he needs to talk to Lance about this whole incident…. Right after everyone is done hugging him.

* * *

 

 

Later at night Keith stands in front of Lance’s door with fear swimming inside him. He isn’t sure what he can say. Does he ask Lance why did he take the potion? Does he ask if they’re together? What about the Blade will Lance be fine with him leaving again? Did he even want Keith to leave after all this? Keith takes a deep breath as he knocks on the door.

“Come in!” yells Lance from the inside as the door slides open.

Keith walks in as he sees Lance getting ready for bed while he cleans up some of the mess, including an empty glass vial on his bedside. Lance looks up to see Keith with wide eyes as he drops the stuff on the floor again.

“Oh uh hey Keith, I should've known you would visit,” comments Lance as he sits on his bed as he offers Keith sit next to him. Keith takes a couple strides over to him before placing himself right next to Lance with their pinkies almost touching. “Alright, lay it down on me. I know you want to talk about the kiss or something about it.”

Keith looks at Lance who still looks nervous about being around despite kissing him after the whole True Love’s Kiss deal as he starts, “First I want to say I’m sorry. I didn’t know you missed me that much and also how I kinda kissed you out of nowhere.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s my fault I couldn’t handle missing you, like I said I thought I would just forget you the heartache that came with it. I didn’t think it would nearly get rid of my love,” reassures Lance as his cheeks turn red while he scratches the back of his head. “Plus, I know why you did it. If anything I’m upset our first kiss ended up with me punching you in the face.”

Keith chuckles as he comments, “I kinda don’t want count that as our first kiss. It wasn’t really you that I kissed.”

Lance laughs in response before there’s this awkward silence between them. Lance shuffles his feet as he adds, “Look, I’m  _ really _ sorry I dragged you all the way out there just to make me remember. I mean look what you got in return a punch to the face, being tied up, shot in the arm. You even had to kiss me when you probably weren’t even ready.”

“Lance, I was ready this entire time I was just  _ scared _ . If anything this motivated me to do it because…,” starts Keith before he trails off with a hesitant tone. He feels a weight on his hand as he looks at Lance. He gives him a warm understanding smile that’s ready for whatever Keith has to say.

“Because it made me realize we could lose each other at any time. You’re with Voltron and I’m with the Blade of Marmora. I could've lost you without even telling you how I feel and that would’ve be the biggest regret I would have,” confesses Keith as he feels tears trying to come out but he fights them back, until he feels a warm embrace.

Lance hugging him.

“I’m  _ really  _ sorry Keith. That was the biggest thing I didn’t want face when I drank the potion. I just couldn’t stand not seeing you when I knew how I felt and just wanted to forget the pain from it. I just… I  _ love _ you so much Keith,” confesses Lance as a sob tears through his throat as he holds Keith tighter.

“I love you too Lance,” confesses Keith with a single tear falling from his cheek as it hit the bed. 

Lance and Keith’s eyes meet as they lean in closely as their lips meet. The salt from the tears invades the kiss, but they don’t care. Lance hugs him closer as Keith wraps his arms around Lance to hold him closer.  _ Both  _ of them know that Keith has to go back, but at the moment they don’t care they just care that their True Love is there in their arms, before they can see each other again.

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, the two True Lovers kiss and embrace a tent in the bazaar is late at work. Kurago plucks the petals from a red flower similar to a rose and a blue flower in the shape of a violet in the cauldron. Following is two vials of a pink and purple color as a smoke cloud appears. Finally she places a drop of blinding white potion and deathly black potion. She chuckles as she grabs a vial with two strands of hair inside. A raven and a brown one. They glow a lovely aura of pink. She laughs as she drops them in as the cauldron releases a pink heart shaped cloud. She grabs an empty vial. Kurago grabs a ladle and pours the potion into the vial before placing the vial in a display case of potions that is under her stand.

“Thank you Blue and Red Paladin you just made my collection complete with your True Love,” says Kurago to herself as she did say she bottled everything except True Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series called "Love By Any Other Name" where I take some of my favorite ships and mixed them with other ships I love or you guys want to see. If you want a request some shows I watch are  
> \- Voltron  
> \- Gravity Falls  
> \- Adventure Time  
> \- Once Upon a Time  
> \- Kim Possible  
> \- Steven Universe  
> \- Miraculous Ladybug  
> \- H2O: Add Water  
> \- Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> \- Legend of Korra  
> \- Star vs the Forces of Evil  
> \- Pokémon  
> \- How to Train Your Dragon  
> \- Trollhunters
> 
> And I'm sure they're other shows that I'm forgetting, but if you want a request just tell me what shows and ships (I'll respond if I feel comfortable with them to do one)


End file.
